Talk:William Turner
Scottish? It says Will was born in Glaslow, Scotland. I thought it said he lived in England in his early years. Can someone clear this up. *The series' action figures have a blurb on the back that confirm Will was born in Glasgow - it's al official info. Of course, he could always have moved after his birth - Kwenn 16:59, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Oh thanks.JoeBob23 18:35, 3 June 2007 (UTC) **But Is he now a Scotsman or an Englishman? It is important as we categorize characters by their ethnic group. El Chupacabra 12:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) So...what, then? On the Wordplay forums, it tells us that Will's no longer bound to the Dutchman, but on the "Supplementary of the DVD" as cited here, it says he's bound forever. What, then? Whose word do we buy, Terry Rossio's official word (he's the writer, he can do as he pleases with the characters!) as said on the Wordplay forums or the DVD?--ScungiliGuy 04:00, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :The DVD, it's an extension of the movies and it trumps over the writers.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:22, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::But who controls the DVD but the writers? And also, I would prefer to see this "Supplementary" before reaching any hasty conclusions. Let's not forget that it could just as easily be some fanon under the guise of official information as it was contributed by an anonymous user.--ScungiliGuy 02:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::But we have no way of knowing as yet. Ask KAJ about it, he has the DVD I think, as it was released in Great Britain earlier than in other countries.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 09:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I could do that...and I certainly trust the Jedi well, but I prefer to see it with my own eyes.--ScungiliGuy 20:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well then, you'll just have to wait.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for everyone who wanted Will to be free, but the DVD states he is bound forever. The scene at the end of the movie is him returning for one day before going back to lugging corpses around on the Dutchman. That as well as a whole load of quotes from the movie. I think thats pretty conclusive. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 15:11, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ** Well, that still flies in the face of Rossio's statement, as well as Davy's lines in the movie itself about how the only reason he was bound for eternity was that Tia "wasn't there." If Will has to stay on the Dutchman either way, that means that either Will's situation is somehow different from Davy's, or that Tia flat-out tricked Davy, neither of which there is any evidence for. So I added a note about it, yes? Rodtheanimegod4ever 02:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ted and Terry Rossio have said time and time again that Will got to go free because 1. He did the duty 2. Elizabeth was faithful. That's what that credit scene was all about. He came back at sunset because he didn't have a duty to the Dutchman anymore. This is a Disney movie and it can't end with Will never seeing his true love again. Disney himself would be turning in his grave if that happened because his movies are all about happy endings. Therefore, in keeping with Disney, Will returns home to be with Elizabeth and William III forever. 05:13, December 26, 2009 Guin Paris Ted and Terry have no control over the canon of the series. A companion booklet from the At World's End dvd states that Will is bound to the Dutchman forever. The scene after the credits is Will returning for one day before returning to sea. Jayden Matthews 17:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) They are the writers of the movies. Whatever happens in the movie is what they wrote. They said time and time again that Will is free. Will was not destined to Captain the Dutchman forever;his true destiny was to be with Elizabeth and break what Davy Jones and Calypso did. Calypso and Davy Jones betrayed each other with this ferrying duty. Will and Elizabeth are meant to be the antithesis of them. Calypso didn't wait for Jones and he became a monster only stepping foot on land every 10 years. The whole point Jones was a monster was because if Calypso was waiting for him, he wouldn't have been Captain anymore. However, Elizabeth was waiting for Will and therefore, he goes free(with his heart back) to spend the rest of his life with her. Let's not forget that this is a Disney movie. Disney is all about happy endings. Will being ripped from Elizabeth save one day every decade is not a Disney ending. Leaving Will bound to something that's not his responsibility is not a Disney ending. The writers intended him to go free after ONE DECADE. Pay attention next time you watch the movie.If Will was never going to see Elizabeth again, Bootstrap would've said that. He said, "One day ashore, ten years at sea..." if Will was meant to be Captain forever, he would've worded it differently. Wouldn't Elizabeth be more emotional if she was never going to see Will again? Exactly what would the point be if Will never got to be with Elizabeth again? What Jones and Calypso did would never be undone. I cannot stress this enough, but pay VERY close attention to the after credit scene. Will's day is strictly from sunrise to sunset, not 24 hours. In that scene, he returns at sunset. He wouldn't be able to do that if he was Captain. If he only had one day, why would he waste time sailing when he could just teleport? I think if he could do that it would've been in the movie, but he didn't. William III and Elizabeth look ecstatic to see Will, and I don't think they'd look like that if he could only stay for one day. If William III could only see Will once every decade, that'd be like Will and Bootstrap all over again. Ted and Terry don't have control over the marketing of Pirates. That is proven by the packet that came with some of the AWE DVDs. That was not written by them. It was written by someone who didn't write the script and doesn't know the movie. I trust the judgment of Ted and Terry because they wrote the movie! If they say Will is free, then he is. I don't understand why it's so confusing to be honest. Guin Parris 02:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC)